toriko
by Vampyre Heartbreak
Summary: A drabble series of Shirosaki and Orihime. -dark and sexy-
1. Bloody Sheets

Yes, I finally caved. I just love HichiHime, and then copper had to entice me to actually posting it so here it is.

Oh, and for the name. According to the Japanese online dictionary I found, Toriko means 'captive' or 'prisioner' which I thought fit this drabble series great.

* * *

**Bloody Sheets**

Every time he 'stopped by,' she had to take the sheets off of her bed.

In his ferocity, her flimsy sheets would often become shredded and bloodied from the various bite marks and scratches he would carve into her ivory skin.

The first few times, she had stupidly left the sheets on, and had wound up having to wash them repeated times in an effort to get the stains out, to no avail (_especially her first time_)

Whenever Kurosaki-kun inquired about her new bruises or bloodied sheets, she would have to make up some lie, as he had warned her that he would kill her if _he _ever found out.

And she knew he would.

* * *

One thing to note is that in the beginning, Shirosaki-kun just winds up taking over Ichigo when he's sleeping, but then winds up taking over permanently. Just something to keep in mind.

-Vampyre Heartbreak


	2. Button

A prompt inspired by the ever-amazing copper-chan. She actually supplied 'button,' 'tear,' blood,' and 'sheet' and I just edited and malformed them to my liking. ;)

**

* * *

**

**Button**

With a rough tear, pale white hands successfully ripped her school shirt in half, causing buttons to fly around her living room. "Mmmrff!" She separated her lips from the intoxicating lips of her lover with difficulty. "That was my last one," she protested, earning a low, throaty chuckle that seemed to reverberate from Shirosaki's chest.

Still not a man of many words, he captured her lips once more, cold hands eagerly skimming over her flushed skin to her lacily-clad breasts. "Kingy is gonna be gone for a while, Queeny. Best to get used to me now." He told her instead, cryptically.

Orihime melted against him with a sigh, clutching at his white shihakusho tightly as his cold thumbs tweaked a nipple through her bra. He raked a nail against the budding nipple roughly, feeling his Queen practically melt against him at the action. Her breasts were her most sensitive areas, he knew, and every little thing he did to them excited her even more.

_Too bad Kingy'll never know. _He thought to himself with a smirk.

* * *

Just incase you didn't know, Shirosaki/Hichigo is basically seducing our Hime but will wind up actually become her tormenter instead, because he's smart like that. ;)

- Vampyre Heartbreak


	3. Hair

I seem to have this weird affliction with Orihime and having her hair short. I did the exact same thing in ABC's, even if it wasn't because she was forced to. :P

Disclaimer: (only going up once) I lay no claim to Bleach, Tite Kubo, or anything having to do with them. I am merely using them for my own twisted pleasure.

**

* * *

**

**Hair**

Long strands of beautiful auburn hair fell gracefully to the floor, as tear droplets fell and sat almost poised on the strands until they were absorbed. Shaking fingers clutched at the unevenly cut strands almost desperately, as gray eyes shut as tightly as they could against the reality.

Shirosaki stood behind her, with a gleaming pair of scissors held in his hands ominously. "Now, who do you belong to?" He asked her patiently, as if speaking to a child. She hiccupped, rubbing away the remains of her tears and looked up at him through bleary, red eyes. She mumbled so something low that he leaned forward. "What was that, Queeny?"

"…You." She mumbled, not meeting his golden, harsh gaze.

He patted her on the head like an obedient dog. "Good girl. Now get up. Your position isn't fit for a Queen."

Orihime stumbled to her feet, swaying with lightheadedness. The cutting of her hair had finally broken her. It had been the last of her defenses, her belief in Tatsuki, and he had mercilessly cut that away, leaving her nothing but him. Shirosaki rubbed his thumb against her kiss-swollen lower lip almost tenderly, and she looked at him with an almost childlike look to her. "The hair didn't work for you anyways."

* * *

I don't like this one for some reason. I dunno why, but I don't.

Eh. Review?

-Vampyre Heartbreak


	4. Mirror

Had this one stuck in my head from a thought of what Shirosaki would actually look like if he were to permanently take over Ichigo. Thus, the idea that he would look exactly like Ichigo, and not pale and pasty at all.

* * *

**Mirror**

She had to constantly remind herself that he was not her savior.

He may have shared the same face, the same tanned skin, those chocolate brown eyes, and that shockingly orange hair that she had always wanted to run her finger through but _he wasn't him. _

That same face was always smirking almost lazily at her. That same golden brown skin was now bitterly, freezing cold. Those same chocolate brown eyes always seemed to want to devour her. That tangerine-colored hair was the only that remained the same, though her urge to run her finger through it had long since disappeared.

She only ever called out _his _name when he was claiming her, despite how angry it would make him.

She knew that the mirror had been flipped between them, and she could only hope for the day that it flipped back.

* * *

Nothing to add. Nothing at all.

- Vampyre Heartbreak


	5. Shower

Yes, Shirosaki raped her.

**

* * *

**

**Shower**

She crouched under the scorchingly hot jet of water, tears mingling with the droplets of water clinging to her auburn strands. She was folded in on herself with her arms wrapped securely around herself as her shoulder shook with muffled sobs.

She ached all over, particularly her nether regions, and perfect bruises of his long fingers seemed to have branded themselves into her skin and heart. His 'love bites' had bitten through her skin in a number of places, causing blood to have caked to her, though the burning hot water had quickly rinsed that off.

Too bad it couldn't do the same for her internal stains.

* * *

Kinda like it. It's morbid and sad, but I like it. :D

-Vampyre Heartbreak


	6. Tear

Another one that was inspired by copper-chan. I did both 'Tear' and 'tearing' due to a conversation we had about whether or not she meant crying or ripping. So if you like this one, thank her for this prompt.

* * *

**Tear**

His favorite thing to do was carve at her smooth, ivory skin.

He loved to tear at her skin while claiming her; watching the crimson ooze from the intricate designs he would carve always excited him more. It would smear ever so enticingly over her skin.

And while he would occasionally just tear mindlessly (typically whenever she was disobedient), he was normally very controlled, as she belonged to him, and he was always very careful with his possessions.

* * *

Possessive men are sexy.

-Vampyre Heartbreak


	7. Tearing

Man, I'm getting good at these darker ideas. :D Thank copper again for this prompt.

* * *

**Tearing**

If there was one thing about her that absolutely got him off, it was the way her big grey eyes always seemed to fill with tears when she saw him.

He was always looking at her, even when King was in charge, but his taming of her was now so compete, that even when she saw Kingy, her eyes filled to the brim.

It was addicting.

The tears could be of happiness, of sadness, or just because she had been laughing too hard (though her laughter was growing increasingly more rare), but it always left him wanting more.

His favorite was of pain, particularly when he was the one who caused it. Whenever she was in pain because of someone else, it just didn't seem as endearing as pain that he caused.

The more pain, the better.

* * *

Poor Hime. I put her through so much hell. XD

-Vampyre Heartbreak


	8. Write

One of my ideas, but inspired by a SasuSaku story I once read where Orochimaru was straight (for once) and carved his name into a prone Sakura's chest and stomach.

* * *

**Write**

His name was forever carved into her.

He had used his claws to physically carve out the kanji of his white name into the skin of her stomach as a way to forever mark her as "his."

She should have known better than to call out his King's name as his nightly claiming of her had shoved her forcefully over the edge despite her fighting it, but she had and it caused him to become furious.

Despite her pleads and tears (which instead of turning him off, had only served to excite him even more), he had strapped her to the bed with her scarves and scratches his name into the skin of her flat belly, deep enough to allow blood to smear over her skin, just the way he liked it.

And he was even kind enough to lick up his mess when he was done.

* * *

Bah.

-Vampyre Heartbreak


	9. itadaki

For Heroesfan. XD

* * *

"Hime," the low growl was ripped from his chest gutturally as her lips left his lips to move down his throat. His long fingers gripped her hips tightly but not bruisingly, growling once more as he felt her teeth dig roughly into the skin of his collar bone. She knew he got off on pain, and she just dug her teeth in harder, responding to the tightening grip on her hips.

His larger hand quickly rid her of the towel she had been wearing, tossing it into a far corner of the room as he quickly grasped her free, unbound breast roughly. Her answering moan seemed to reverberate through him, letting him know that the sensitivity in his breast had not diminished.

She quickly rid him of his white shihakusho, small hands running greedily over the well-defined, lean muscles under the pale skin. His arousal prodded insistently at the seam between her legs through the fabric of his pants, and after urging him to lie back, she quickly and efficiently rid him of the pants that were blocking her from getting what she wanted.

Shirosaki began to flip them over, as he had always been on top before, but was stopped by Orihime's small hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down onto the couch. Black and golden eyes studied her sleek, lean form intently, admiring her passion-darkened nipples and the faint lines of vines that he had carved into her skin of her skin and breasts oh so long ago.

She threw a long over his hips and after staring determinedly into his quietly amused golden eyes, she slammed herself onto his straining erection, immediately gasping as they fit together so effortlessly. Shirosaki grasped her hips once more, prepared to help her get moving, but she instead started rolling her hips against his, tantalizingly, slowly but then with more force and speed.

As they were locked more thoroughly into the throes of passion, her movements became wilder. Her short auburn hair fell haphazardly around her shoulders, and Shirosaki growled low as he felt his release nearing him. Orihime's breathy gasps echoed in his ears, and with a low shriek, she came violently all over him.

He immediately froze. She had shrieked a name.

His _King's _name.

As if realizing what she had done, she immediately slowed her movements. "What did you say?" He asked lowly.

She glanced at him briefly, and that brief look was filled with defiance. "Ichigo."

He shoved her off of his lap, and snarled, grasping her short hair viciously. "You are mine, got it?" And with that, he bit down onto her collar bone viciously, enough to bring up blood.

Not a word escaped her this time.

* * *

Because I had to add blood, because I'm me. XD

And Orihime's OOC, only because I figured that after so many 'run-ins' with Shirosaki, she would lose that innocence and become more jaded. So, yeah. XP

And I don't think I'm doing girl-on-top again. Definitely not that good at it. O.O

-Vampyre Heartbreak


	10. pet

Naturally I had to do the pet one. Who didn't see it coming? And if you want to think of it as this way, Shirosaki's just severing off her connection to leave her nothing but him.

* * *

**Pet**

She'd had a dog once.

She had named him Ryuu because his growl had always sounded like a dragon's roar to her overactive imagination.

Ryuu had been her pet for several years as she had found him and two of his siblings in a bag in a river. His siblings were both dead when she had managed to get the bag out of the freezing river water, though Ryuu had still been alive, though barely. She had given the two dead puppies a proper burial before returning to home to nurse Ryuu back to health.

According to the vet, Ryuu had been a Rottweiler mix, with perhaps a Labrador. Despite his breed's supposed vicious attitude, Ryuu had never been anything but sweet to her and her friends. Whenever she prayed to Sora-nii, he would lie next to her with his massive, brown-flecked paws crossed neatly in front of her. He always walked beside her on a leash and never even tried to pull. He had made an excellent guard dog even though he couldn't even hurt a fly.

Shirosaki-kun had killed him after deciding that Ryuu was being too loud.

* * *

Just writing this makes me want a Rottie. Ryuu sounds so awesome I just may put him into another story. lol.

Review?

-Vampyre Heartbreak


	11. feel

Just more comparison between Ichigo and Shirosaki. But I'm rather proud of the last line. I'm considering writing a Bull!Ichigo reference in one of the next one I write. So be prepared.

* * *

**feel **

She felt nothing for him.

If his arm accidentally brushed up against her, she no longer felt that exciting shock of electricity. She no longer wanted to be near him. The scent of his skin no longer made her dizzy. She never imagined what kissing him felt like, because she knew that Kurosaki-kun's kisses would have been nothing like Shirosaki-kun's.

The only time she ever felt her heart lurch inside her chest painfully was when Shirosaki-kun was _nice_ enough to temporarily adopt her Kurosaki-kun's voice to try and get a rise out of her.

Though she had never been able to tell if it was a lurch of love or disgust.

* * *

Um, review, yes?

-Vampyre Heartbreak


	12. bleach

No, I didn't name it after the series. 'Bleach' just fit, is all. XP

And just in case, you get confused, this one takes place some time after the other one I wrote that referred to Shirosaki looking like Ichigo. So, yeah. That's why its vaguely contradicting.

* * *

**bleach**

After he had taken permanent control over Kurosaki-kun's body, it had taken a while for it to become physical apparent.

For several months after he had taken control, his appearance had remained the same. The bright orange hair, the tanned skin, and those deep brown eyes. But then, the skin slowly began losing its golden brown complexion until it was liquid paper white. The brown slowly turned into cat-like golden. And the pumpkin-colored hair changed until it was pure white, whiter than even Toshiro-kun's.

It was only after she had realized this that he marked her as his.

* * *

Should I even bother asking for reviews?

-Vampyre Heartbreak


	13. kiss

Er, so yeah. I was in a very squishy HichiHime mood when I wrote this. So yeah.

**

* * *

**

kiss

He had never really kissed her, she mused almost absently to herself late one night with Shirosaki asleep with his arms wrapped around her waist tightly and his head pillowed on her full, bare breasts.

His kisses had always seemed more like brands, and he usually only kissed her when he was making a point or during sex and even then, rarely.

His kisses were always rough and unforgiving and he would take charge, always dominate. His kisses would sometimes leave her lips bruised and on rare occasions, even bleeding. He'd always said that other than her eyes, her lips were her best feature, and usually tried to keep them unharmed.

Shirosaki shifted in her arms slightly and then, surprisingly, laid a soft kiss on her breast, apparently feeling as lazy and content as a cat for once.

* * *

He shall go right back to being an ass next chapter. Promise! Because evil Shirosaki is, well...the sex.

-Vampyre Heartbreak


	14. color

Voila! My one with Bull!Ichigo. Only one drabble this time, because I'm low on time. But yeah, very confusing style. Will probably never do it again (which means that eventually I will be tempted to once more.)

* * *

**Color**

She no longer saw blood in red.

While consciously, she knew it _had _to be red,

_(crimson, crimson)_

She never saw it. She was now used to the smell of it, and if it was bad enough, even the thick, heady taste that would seem to hang in the air, she never knew.

_(numb, numb)_

He had killed so many with the very thoughts of 'protecting' her in mind, that she eventually found herself blocking it from her memory for fear of mental breakdown.

_(...Sado-kun, Ishida-kun, Renji-kun, Kuchiki-san, Sado-kun, Ishida-kun, Renji-kun, Kuchiki-san...)_

She no longer saw red the same way.

Now…her red was _orange_.

* * *

Gawd, I love Bull!Ichigo.

Really, I do. If I could, I'd _marry_ that boy (beast?) in a heartbeat.

Review, yes? Make me feel esteemed.

-Vampyre Heartbreak


	15. deep

_Snick. _

Her throat seized close at the ominous sounds, as she made a conscious effort to keep her breathing steady, as if she was still asleep.

_Snick._

The sound was closer now, and her muscles began to tremble finely in fear.

_Snick. _

The sound was methodical, always perfectly spaced and always quiet.

_Snick. _

"I know your awake, Queenie."

_Snick. _

A cold hand on her bare thigh, and she clenched her eyes tighter. Something cold, metallic, pressed against her calf muscle, and she made a conscious effort to relax that particular muscle as much as possible, to get away from the metal.

_Snick. _

A cold, slimy tongue trailed along the shell of her ear, "Open your eyes for me, Queenie."

She didn't.

_Snick. _

His cool voice was noticeably harder, unyielding. "Do it now."

_Snick. _

Despite the fear flooding her system, she kept her eyes stubbornly closed.

After all, he couldn't do much more to her than he already had.

_Snick. _

"Not in the mood to play nice, I see?" He whispered venomously into her ear, his cool breath causing her to shiver. Unconsciously despite herself, her small hand fisted loosely before she made a conscious effort for it to loosen. He was so close to her now that she could feel his body, several degrees cooler than her own body temperature.

_Snick. _

"One last chance, Queenie: open your eyes now."

_Snick. _

She kept her eyes stubbornly closed, silently waiting in resigned silence.

_Silence._

Without one more word exchanged, the sharp metal was dug viciously into the muscle on her thigh, sinking deep.

Despite her iron will, she found herself screaming in choked sobs, as her eyes flew wide open, wild despite their deadness.

From near her knees, Shirosaki grinned wildly at her pained screams, black and gold eyes falling from his Queen's face to where he had shoved the metal shrapnel into her leg, which was already streaming blood onto their sheets. It was a piece of metal that he had pried off from under their bed earlier that day with intent of sharpening it.

The sharpening stone upon which the '_snick-_ing' sound had been upon laid forgotten on the floor.

He adjusted his hold on the bloodstained, slippery piece, before exerting the slightest bit of pressure onto it, pushing it deeper into her thigh. If possible, her screams and sobs grew louder, more frenzied.

He could feel the torn, muscle convulsing around the stained, slick shrapnel in his hand, and his grin sickened, twisting the piece slightly.

Their sheets were rapidly becoming slippery with her blood, which caused the room to become heady with the smell of iron.

Her screams increased in volume, once more.

"Now there's a good Queenie."


End file.
